Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Arthur's Pet Clinic
This is the first chapter of Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. Amy's adventure starts here! Prologue *Once upon a time, the bird appears in the sky, with a person and a pet go on a walk. *The Police car appeared and the person looked! *A police car arrived at Critical Care Unit. *Murray and the doctors go to the room, meeting Amy and Jack. *Meet Officer Murray, the Police Officer of Angela. *Murray: Make way, make way! Gunshot wound coming through! *The doctors with Maggie appear! Amy and Jack look! *Murray: We need some help here! *A doctor scans the X-ray. *Jack: What's the situation? *Murray: Maggie got shot in the line of duty. *Murray: I think the bullet's lodged under her right shoulder. *A doctor goes to sink. *Murray: It may be close to her heart. *Jack: Amy - we need an IV. Now. *Amy: On it. *Amy gets an IV drip for Maggie. *Now the doctor goes back to X-ray. *Jack: We'll need to find exactly where that bullet is, and how far the damage has spread. *The doctor: We've already done an X-ray, Jack. *Jack: Good. We can't go in blind. *Amy: I'll get it! *Amy gets an X-ray to scan Maggie's bullet. *Murray: Jack, Amy - please, do whatever it takes... *Murray: Maggie... She… *Murray: She saved my life! *Jack: We'll do our best, Officer. *One doctor appear and Murray leaves the place. Jack confirms. *Jack: Everyone, I need you all at your best tonight. We... *Amy: We have a hero to save! *Jack agrees with Amy. *''Two months earlier...'' Level 1 - Homecoming *New begins on January 2017. *Arthur works on his clinic. Newton appears. *Newton: Hello. Hello. *bwaah* *Newton: Hello! *Newton gets close to Arthur. *Arthur: What is it, Newton? *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Arthur: What did I tell you about interrupting me while I... *Amy appears! Meet Amy Cares, a newly=graduated vet! *Amy: Grandpa? *Arthur: Amy! *Arthur gave Amy a hug! *Arthur: Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? *Amy: I wanted to surprise you! *Arthur: So you've passed all the exams? *Amy: I aced them all! *Amy: I am officially a veterinarian! *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Arthur: Ah! It's nine already! Time to open the clinic! *Newton goes aside. *Amy: Can I help? *Arthur: If you're up for it! *Arthur: So, do you need to go over how to run this clinic? If you click Yes, the tutorial will start. Press NO to skip the tutorial and play the game. *Amy: It's okay. I know exactly what to do! *Arthur goes aside, so Amy starts in the first day! After the level *Newton: Closing time! Closing time! *bwaah* *Arthur appears. *Newton: Come tomorrow! Come tomorrow! *bwaah* *Newton goes aside. *Amy: I missed that crazy bird. *Arthur: I don't suppose you fancy adopting him? *Arthur: I wouldn't say no to a bit of peace and quiet every once in a while... *They laugh. *Arthur: How did it feel, Amy? Your first day on the job? *Amy: It was amazing! *Arthur: You did real good, sweetheart! *Arthur: So, any future career plans? *Amy: Well... I... *Emily, Paige and Daisy enter the clinic! *Emily: Arthur! Help! *They surprised! *Arthur: Emily? What's happening? *Paige places Daisy on the table. *Paige: Daisy is... *Paige: Daisy is dying!!! *Emily looks at Daisy. *Emily: Daisy isn't dying. She's just a little sick. *Emily: Arthur is going to make sure she's all right. *Paige: Ok... *Paige: Please save Daisy? *Amy: Don't worry. We'll take care of your furry friend. She'll be just fine. Level 2 - Future Plans *Meet Lisa Fox, Amy's veterinarian friend. *Lisa: Amy! *Amy: Lisa! *Lisa gave Amy a hug! *Lisa: Wow! Look at you! A full blown veterinarian! *Lisa laughs. *Lisa: How have you been? *Lisa: Any new boyfriends in the big city? *Amy: Stop it! *Lisa laughs! *Lisa: Oh, don't be so shy! I know all your secrets anyway! *Arthur appears. *Arthur: Ah! There you are! *Arthur: I need to run a couple of errands. I trust you two can handle things? *Amy: Don't worry, we'll be fine! *Lisa: Sure! *Arthur: Good! And don't forget to treat the poor bunny, Amy! *Arthur leaves the clinic, so Amy and Lisa go to work. During the level *Amy takes care of Paige's poor bunny, Daisy. After the level *Paige and Emily enter the clinic. *Paige: Daisy! *Amy: She's going to be fine. It was just a bunny version of a minor cold. *Paige: You're awesome, Ms. Amy! *Emily: Thank you so much for your help! We're happy to have you back. *Emily and Amy gave a happy hug! *Paige, with Daisy, and Emily leave the clinic. *Amy: You know... I missed this town. *Lisa: So, what are your plans? *Lisa: Are you going to take over Arthur's clinic? *Amy: Well... I... *Amy: Actually, I'm thinking about going back to New York City... *Lisa: Oh... But I thought... *Amy: It's just... Arthur could really use your help... *Amy: I can't stay here all my life though, can I? *Amy: I could help more animals in a bigger clinic! *Amy: I want to make a real difference in the world! *Amy: Besides, I'm sure grandpa doesn't really need my help. *Lisa: New York City, huh? It's time for you to tell me everything! *Amy: Dinner? *Lisa: Let's go! *Amy and Lisa go out for a dinner. Level 3 - Confessions *Amy interacts with drawer on the left, while Newton flies to the laptop and presses "Delete". *Newton: Delete! Delete! *bwaah* *Amy runs to Newton and shoos away! *Amy: No, Newton! Stop! *Newton flies and goes aside! *Amy: Great... Now I have to write all my job applications again from scratch. *Lisa: So, your mind's made up? You're really leaving again? *Amy: I love Snuggford, but working at a big clinic is what I really want. *Amy: It's where I can truly make a difference... *Lisa: Did you talk to Arthur yet? *Amy: No... Not yet. *Lisa: You know, he always imagined you'd be the one to take over his clinic... *Amy: I know... *Lisa: Promise me you'll talk to him soon. *Amy: I promise. *Amy thinks. Lisa gets to work. During the level *Amy sends her job applications. After the level *Lisa: Well, I'm off! See you later, Amy! *Amy: Bye, Lisa. *Amy and Lisa hug, then Lisa leaves the clinic. *Arthur appears, and so does Newton. *Arthur: You should go home and rest as well. *Amy: Grandpa, I need to talk to you about something. *Arthur: What is it, sweetheart? *Amy: I've been thinking about what I want to do next, now that I'm a veterinarian... *Amy: I... *Amy: I've been thinking about applying for a job at one of the veterinary hospitals in New York City. *Arthur: Ah... *Arthur: Excellent decision! I'm sure you'll do well. *Arthur: Is there anything I can do to help? *Amy: You're... You're not disappointed that I'm not staying in Snuggford? *Arthur: Amy... It's your decision to make, and only yours. *Arthur: I will stand beside you no matter what you decide. *Amy has an idea. *Amy: I love you, grandpa. *Arthur: I love you too, sweetheart. *Arthur: Now go home and get some rest. *Amy: Goodnight, grandpa. *Amy leaves the clinic, and Newton flies to the counter and looks. *Newton: Tell Amy. Tell Amy! *bwaah* *Arthur: It's not that simple, little bird. *Newton: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! *Newton runs. Arthur disagrees with newton. *Arthur: I can't tell her now.. She needs to make her own choices. Level 4 - Great Escape *Arthur interacts with the counter while Amy mops the floor. *Arthur: How's the job search going, Amy? *Amy: No replies yet. Waiting is the worst! *Arthur: Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll get a call soon. *Arthur goes to the turtles. *Arthur: Oh no. Not again! *Amy: What is it, grandpa? *Arthur: They escaped again! *Arthur: But... HOW?! *Amy: Grandpa? What are you talking about? *Arthur: My turtles escaped from the terrarium! *Arthur: Amy, can you please look around the clinic? I'll check in my office! *Amy agrees. Arthur goes into office. During the level *Amy finds all the missing turtles, escaped from aquarium! After the level *Arthur and Newton appear. *Arthur: Phew! I think that's all of them! *Arthur: I still can't figure out how they keep escaping! *Amy: Not the first time, them? *Newton: Not the last! Not the last! *bwaah* *Amy and Arthur laugh with Newton flies! *Newton goes aside. Amy received a call for interview. *Amy: Hello? *Amy: Yes, this is Amy. *Amy: Of course. I will. Thank you. *Amy: I got a call from one of the hospitals! *Amy: They've invited me for an interview! Woohoo! *Arthur: That's great news! Let's celebrate! *Amy and Arthur leave for an interview. Level 5 - Interview Day *There was Arthur and Becca Everly have Scrappy on the table. *Arthur: Hmm... *Arthur: This is unsettling indeed. *Becca: To think I was just planning for Scrappy's birthday next week... But now... *Arthur: Try not to worry for now, Becca. It may be nothing serious. We'll just have to see. *Becca: Please, call me as soon as you know something, Arthur. *Arthur: I will. *Becca leaves the clinic while Amy appears. *Amy: Okay! I'm off for my interview! *Arthur: Good luck, Amy! *Lisa: Fingers crossed! I'm sure you'll ace it! *Amy leaves the clinic. During the level *Arthur diagnoses the poor Scrappy. Scrappy is ill. After the level *Arthur goes to Scrappy. *Lisa: It's not good, is it? *Arthur: No, He's in really a bad shape. I'm not sure what we can do to help him. *Lisa: Mrs. Buttersworth is going to be devastated. *Arthur: We'll call her tomorrow, I need to think this through... *Amy enters the clinic. *Arthur: Amy! How did this interview go? *Amy: I... I didn't get the job... I flunked it... *Arthur: What happened? *Amy: They gave me a test... I panicked, and... I made a stupid mistake... *Arthur: Hey, it's OK. It happens to the best of us. *Amy: It shouldn't! I thought I was ready... *Amy: What if I'm not good enough? *Lisa: Don't think things like that. It's just the first interview. There'll be many more to come. *Amy: They told me I'm not suited for the job... *Arthur: Amy. You can be anything you want to be. *Arthur: Come. Let me get you something warm to eat. Level 6 - Special Delivery *Amy's on the call, while Arthur works on Scrappy. *Amy: Alright. Yeah. I miss you too. *Lisa: Sooooo… Was that a cute boy maybe? *Amy: Hey! No, it's nothing like that. *Amy: Just Crystal, my old roommate from university. *Newton: Suuuure. Suuuure. *bwaah* *They laugh. *Arthur: Ah, I needed a good laugh. *Arthur: I'm still worried about Scrappy. *Amy: Did you figure out what's wrong with him? *Arthur: Well, his kidneys are in really bad shape... *Lisa: Is there anything we can do? *Arthur: I'm not sure. I'll need to look into this a bit more. *Newton gave Scrappy a touch! *Newton: Look! More! Look! More! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Arthur: Sorry, Newton, not today. I have to concentrate, so you'll have to sit this one out. *Arthur: Amy, Lisa, can I count on you two again? *Amy: Of course! Scrappy needs your full attention. *Lisa: Cone on Newton, let's let Arthur work in peace. *Newton gave Scrappy a touch and goes aside. During the level Amy distracts Newton to keep away from Arthur, saving Scrappy. After the level *Newton appears. *Amy: Phew! Running this place really takes it out of you! *Lisa: You can say that again! *Newton: Phew! Phew! *bwaah* *They laugh! *Arthur: I need to take Scrappy to the lab, se we can run some tests. *Lisa: Poor little guy. I hope you find something useful! *Arthur: Me too. He's a good boy. *Arthur works and takes Scrappy to the lab. *Some time later, meet Crystal Upton, another Vet from University. *Crystal: I've got a special delivery for a Miss... Amy Cares? Is she here? *Amy and Crystal gave an excstatic hug! *Amy: CRYSTAL! What are you doing here? *Crystal: It sounded like you could use a friend. *Crystal goes to Lisa. *Crystal: You must be Lisa! Oh my god, I love your shoes! *Crystal: Shall we get dinner? My treat! *Amy: Yay! MY two best friends, what more could I ask for? *Newton: Biscuits! *bwaah* Biscuits! *Newton flies and they laugh! Level 7 - All or Nothing *Crystal: It was so nice to see you Amy! I really hope you move back to New York City! *Amy: Well, I'll keep applying for jobs there. I can't just give up now! *Lisa: Amy, but- *Crystal: Don't worry! Crystal to the rescue! *Crystal: I'm sure I have a pet clinic somewhere in my contacts. *Amy: Wow! Thanks, Crystal! You really cheered me up! *Amy gave Crystal a hug! *Amy: Have a safe trip back! *Crystal: LISA! It was SO mice to meet you! *Crystal gave Lisa a hug! *Lisa: Yeah, yeah you too. Drive safe. *Lisa: I better see you both soon! *Crystal leaves the clinic. Some time later, Amy mops the floor. *Arthur: Well, I'm afraid it's not looking too good. I'm sorry, Becca, but I think it may be time to talk about our options... *Becca: But, surely you don't mean... putting Scrappy down? *Becca: There muse be something we can do... *Amy: We can't give up yet! *Amy: Kidney failure can have a lot of different causes... *Arthur: There is one more thing we can try. But it's risky! *Srthur: It may only make things worse. *Becca: Please, Arthur. Scrappy is a fighter. He deserves every chance. *Arthur: Amy, we'll need to prep for a surgery. *Arthur: I'll need your help tonight. *Arthur goes aside and Becca leaves the clinic. During the level *Amy keeps checking Scrappy's I.V. After the level *Lisa and Amy are working while Arthur checks Scrappy. Newton appears. *Arthur: Amy... are you ready? *Amy: I better be! *Newton: Better! Better! *bwaah* *They laugh! *Arthur: Scrappy will be very weak afterwards. *Arthur: Someone should stay with him tonight, keep an eye on his vitals. *Amy: I can stay tonight, no problem. *Arthur: Alright then. No reason to hang around. We should get started. *Lisa: I'll cook some dinner for you and bring it over! *Amy: Thanks, Lisa. But please no- *Lisa: Don't worry, I know you're a vegetarian. *Arthur: Amy, it's time to begin. *Lisa and Newton go aside. Amy and Arthur are now working! Level 8 - Vanishing Dog *Amy is asleep while Lisa enters the clinic. *Lisa: Oh my... what happened in here? *Amy: Lisa! Oh no, I must've fallen asleep! *Amy: Oh no no no! Where's Scrappy? *Lisa: Hey, stay calm. Maybe Arthur took him to the lab. Let's look around- *Newton: Help! *bwaah* Help! *Scrappy and Newton appear! *Lisa: Oh! What a relief. Those two scared the- *Scrappy barks and Newton *bwaah*! *Amy laughs! *Amy: Aww Scrappy! I'm so glad you're okay! *Arthur appears. *Arthur: Umm... Amy? *Amy: Grandpa! I'm so sorry! *Amy: I must've dozed off. Lisa just woke me up... *Arthur: That doesn't quite explain everything... *Amy: Look like Scrappy threw a little party to celebrate his recovery! *Arthur: Alright, I'll bring him into our interrogation room. *Arthur: I'll run some lab tests first to he sure he's ok. *Arthur, Scrappy and Newton go aside. During the level *Amy cleans up the clinic. After the level *Amy: Ugh, what a day! I fell like I could sleep for a- *Crystal enters the clinic. *Crystal: Who's your best friend EVER? *Amy: Crystal! *Amy: Oh, you won't believe what happened! Wo saved Scrappy! *Crystal: That's my girl! I'm so proud! *Crystal goes to Amy. *Crystal: I've got a job at the Pawsitive Pet Clinic in New York! *Crystal: It's like the BEST Veterinary gig EVER! *Crystal claps hands. *Crystal: We can be roomies again! *Lisa: What? Buy Amy, you... *Amy: Wow, Crystal! Thank you so much! That's- *Crystal: Hey, it's nothing! I just miss my best friend! The city's boring without you. *Lisa: Amy- *Crystal: But first... let's go celebrate! Lisa, you in? *Amy: You two go on ahead. I still need to close up the clinic. *Crystal: Okay, but don't be too long! Or we'll steal all the cute boys before you even get there. *Crystal and Lisa go first. *Becca and Scrappy enter the clinic. *Becca: Amy! I'm glad I caught you. I really can't thank you enough for what you and Arthur did for Scrappy. *Scrappy barks while Amy laughs. *Amy: Oh, it was nothing Mrs. Buttersworth. We all love him too you know! *Becca: You should be proud of yourself Amy. Your confidence saved my best friend. I really can't thank you enough. *Becca: Snuggford just wouldn't be the same without our resident pet experts! *Becca: With Arthur retiring, I'm glad you'll be talking over the clinic. *Becca: Oh, dear... Didn't he tell you yet? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have... *Amy: No, it's ok. It's good to know. *Scrappy barks. *Becca: Alright, time for us to go. Say thanks to Amy, Scrappy! *Becca leaves first, and Scrappy thanks to Amy! Scrappy leaves. *Amy: But... If Grandpa's retiring... What's going to happen in the clinic? *Newton: Closing time! Closing time! *bwaah* *Amy: Why didn't anyone just tell me? Not even Lisa! She must've known... *Amy: OH, stupid Amy… You just kept talking about leaving, when they were all expecting you to stay and take over the clinic from Grandpa! *Amy: How can I take the job Crystal got for me now? I can't just abandon Grandpa... *Amy: Yesterday, I didn't even have one good option. Now I have two... Level 9 - Heart-to-Heart *Lisa enters the clinic while Amy's mopping up. *Lisa: Amy? You didn't show up last night... What happened? *Amy: Grandpa is RETIRING and you didn't tell me!? *Lisa: Amy, I'm so sorry, I-- *Amy: Everyone knows but me! *Amy: I had to hear it from Mrs. Buttersworth! *Amy: He's going to close the clinic if I don't take over, isn't he? *Lisa: I just didn't want to get stuck in the middle... It wasn't- *Amy: We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything! *Lisa: I'm sorry- *Crystal enters the clinic. *Crystal: Morning sunshine! Oh... *Crystal: Hey! What's this all about? *Amy: Grandpa is retiring and NO ONE told me! *Lisa: I just didn't want to influence your plans! *Crystal: Hey! Enough of all this! You're both awesome, and you're both just trying to do what's right, right? *Amy gave Lisa a hug. *Amy: I'm sorry, Lisa. It's not your fault. I guess I just don't' know how to handle this... *Lisa: I'm sorry too... For, you know... *Amy: You just wanted me to be able to make my mind up by myself. I get it. *Amy: Still... I really don't know what to do. *Amy: Should I take the job Crystal got me? And just let the clinic close? *Amy: Or, should I stay here, in Snuggford? *Crystal: First, go talk to Arthur! Then you can decide. *Amy: You're right. I'll do that tonight. *Crystal leaves the clinic. After the level *Crystal enters the clinic. Arthur appears. *Amy and Arthur are working. *Crystal: Hey Lisa, wanna grab a coffee? You know... THAT coffee? *Lisa: Oh, sure! Let's go to Emily's. She's got the best coffee in town. *Crystal: Sounds perfect. As long as they have a salted caramel macchiato- *Lisa: Well, I'm sure they can whip up something like that... *Lisa and Crystal leave the clinic to go to Emily's. *Arthur: Amy? Are you okay, sweetheart? You look a little thoughtful. *Amy: Mrs. Buttersworth mentioned that you... Er, well... She said you might be retiring... *Arthur: You'd think I'd have learned at my age... No secrets in a small town. *Arthur: Listen, Amy. I would be more than happy to have you take over the clinic. *Arthur: But it's your life, and it's not fair for me to put any pressure on you. *Amy: I know, but- *Arthur: No buts about it. You'll always have a home here, but home should never be an obligation. *Arthur: Decisions like these are hard enough without all the pressure of friends and family. *Arthur: You're your own woman - a strong woman. I know you'll make the right choice my yourself. *Arthur: Running this clinic is just one option, one among many. *Amy: I love it here Grandpa! I really do. You make such a difference here in town. *Amy: But Crystal got me a job at the Pawsitive Pet Clinic in New York... I could help so many animals there too... *Arthur: No matter what you do, you'll make a big difference. I'm sure of it. *Arthur: You know that I love you and will always support you, right? *Amy: I know, Grandpa. I love you too. Level 10 - Amy's Choice *Amy: This decision is way too difficult! How am I meant to choose? *Crystal: The city is calling your name Amy. You know it's true. All the parties, and the cute little cafes, and the buys, and- *Crystal: I mean, it's NEW YORK CITY! No contest. *Lisa: But... what kind of work will you do there? I mean, is it helping animals the way you want to? *Amy: I... I'm not exactly sure. On the phone, the supervisor just said I'd help out where I'm needed as I gain experience... *Crystal: But that's perfect! You can learn all sorts of new skills and try out a whole bunch of different departments. *Lisa: But... won't you miss your friends and family? *Lisa: The people here love you, they all know your name... *Amy: I know, I love everyone here too! It's just... *Amy: I want to make a difference! *Amy : I want to save animals, and do something meaningful. *Amy: Wouldn't working at the biggest clinic in New York City give me the best shot at that? *Crystal: Of course it would! I bet they're doing, like, cutting edge research and all that. *Lisa: It's your choice, Amy. Just make sure you know what you want for yourself. *Newton: Want! Biscuit! Want! Biscuit! *They laugh. Newton goes aside and Crystal leaves the clinic. During the level *Amy makes a choice. *Amy: If I stay, I could have my own clinic. But I could learn so much in New York! *Amy: If I leave, Grandpa will be alone with that crazy bird. But he does have Lisa, and his friends! *Amy: If I go, I can stay with Crystal. But then I'll miss home! Ugh! What am I going to do? After the level; Post-chapter *Crystal enters the clinic, Newton and Arthur appear. *Arthur: Well, you're looking thoughtful, Amy. Don't worry - it's good to have options. *Amy: Well, what do you think I should do little guy? You've usually got quite a bit to say. *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *Amy: Ah, I see. It costs one biscuit for your wisdom then, does it? *Amy gives Newton a biscuit. *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Amy: I suppose waiting won't make it any easier, will it? *Arthur: True. *Amy: I think... *Amy thinks. *Amy: I think I'm going to take the job in New York. *Crystal: AWESONE!!! Oh, we're going to have SO much fun. This is going to be great! *Amy: I just feel like it's a once in a lifetime chance for me to really make a difference - to save as many animals as I can! *Crystal: You can stay with me as long as you like. We'll be roomies again!!! *Arthur: I'm so proud of you, Amy. You made a tough decision, but I think you'll learn a lot. *Lisa: Congratulations, Amy. We're going to miss you so much - don't you dare forget to visit! *Amy: Oh, Lisa, I'm going to miss you all too! You'll have to come to the city sometime! *Amy gave Lisa a hug! *Lisa: Well, it's been a long day, and I guess you have some packing to do! U'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight! *Lisa leaves the clinic. *Crystal: Oh my! I'd better get going too! I've got to clean up my apartment if I'm going to have a new roomie! Yay! *Crystal: I'll be back in a few days to pick you up! I'm so EXCITED! *Crystal leaves the clinic. *Amy: Thanks for everything, Grandpa. You've taught me so much. None of this would have been possible without you. *Arthur: Believe it or not, you've taught me a lot too, Amy. *Amy gave Grandpa a hug. *Amy: I'm exhausted. I think I'll make an early night of it. Goodnight, Grandpa. I love you. *Arthur: I love you too. Sleep well. *Amy leaves the clinic. Newton looks. *Newton: Not happy! Not happy! *bwaah* *Arthur laughs. *Arthur: She made the right choice, little bird. She needs to follow her heart. *Newton: Biscuit! Biscuit! *bwaah* *Arthur: Oh no - that's enough biscuits for one day! *Arthur: You know what? I think I'll keep the clinic open a little while longer. Maybe just another few moths.